


[Podfic of] Men Do Not Sham Convulsion

by Chestnut_filly



Category: Brick (2005)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Deception, F/M, Female POV Character, Grief, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:25:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes these things happen, in a few hours in someone else's bedroom when everyone's on the edge of cracking - or maybe cracked already - and stupid impulses take over. None of it really matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Men Do Not Sham Convulsion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Men Do Not Sham Convulsion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/204310) by [Sour_Idealist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sour_Idealist/pseuds/Sour_Idealist). 



> Thank you to the wonderful Sour_Idealist for her permission in recording this story.

\---

Title/Text Link: [Men Do Not Sham Convulsion](http://archiveofourown.org/works/204310)  
Pairing: Laura Dannon/Brendan Frye  
Length: 13:43  
File Size/Type: 12.6 MB, mp3  
Download Link: [At Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?92sj8jqbu69yte9)

Streaming:   
[](http://tindeck.com/listen/zeuq)


End file.
